The invention pertains to the field of casket display systems, and in particular to casket display systems providing displays of various casket configuration and the optional features thereof.
Caskets are available in a number of styles and designs, which can have various shapes, hardware (i.e., handles), colors, materials and quality. Often there are a number of options which can be chosen for any particular casket to create a customized casket configuration. These options include the material and pattern for the lining of the lid, and the lining of the interior of the casket.
Prior casket displays include an entire casket, arranged with the lid open to display the interior lining. This allows the consumer to view all of the features of the casket configuration. However, since caskets are necessarily large items, this type of display results in an inefficient use of space. A more space-efficient prior casket display includes a {fraction (1/16)}th corner portion of a casket. However, this fractional portion of the casket does not include a full set of the hardware of the casket.
The present invention provides an improved casket display system which provides immediate visual and tactile access to all of the influential features of particular casket configurations, in a space efficient manner.
Specifically, the casket display system of the present invention includes a five-sided enclosure having a base or bottom portion, a back portion, two lateral side walls and a top. An about xe2x85x9th corner casket portion is disposed on the base, within the enclosure. The corner casket portion includes at least one full set of the hardware of the casket, which set is visible on an outwardly-facing side of the corner casket portion. The corner casket portion is preferably displayed in the closed position and occupies about ? of the width of the enclosure.
A feature display stand is disposed on the base within the enclosure and includes feature information items regarding the casket and a particular casket configuration. Preferably, the display stand includes a name and price of the casket configuration, a photograph of the entire casket, preferably shown with the lid open, physical material samples of the liner for the lid and for the interior of the casket, and a technical description of the casket. The feature display stand is disposed adjacent the corner casket portion and substantially occupies the remaining width of the enclosure.
The casket display system of the present invention provides an improved means to display various and multiple casket configurations in an easily viewable and space-efficient manner.